Soundwave's POV
by Reptilias
Summary: Right before the Decepticons chased the Autobots down with Nemesis, Soundwave had to make a decision about his personal and professional relationship with Megatron. Now, if only Starscream didn't get in the way. SoundwavexMegatron. Nothing too explicit!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own no such TF characters and if I did I would not share...uh uh!_

* * *

><p>The story takes place a couple of days before Megatron and the Decepticons took off after the Ark as it left Cybertron<p>

Chapter One

Soundwave's POV

The raid on the energon stores in the last strong foot hold of the Autobots in Sector 10 had been successful. The region had been cleared of most Autobot strong holds during the battle and those that lived fled to the last region that they held. Most Decepticons that have been at the raid were aboard the ship: Nemesis. Megatron ordered a fraction of us to join him to get the ship prepared due to intelligence that Optimus and his forces have secured the largest transport ship during the raid. It was either save the last big store of energy or lose the ship to our forces.

I think Optimus Prime choose well.

It's no secret that Cybertron's energy was near depleted from all the battles waged on our planet over many vorns. Optimus Prime and his followers plan on searching for new energy sources to help aid their struggle. Something Megatron will not allow under any circumstance.

Everyone aboard the ship were celebrating our victory over the Autobots and most were drinking till their circuits scrambled; leaving them as small piles of junk all over the common halls and recreational areas. I had gone to check on my little ones to make sure they still functioned after I witnessed Rumble and Frenzy spray painting vulgarities on a passed out Destructicon. Unfortunately, the others of his troop saw and drunkenly chased them around the ship's lower levels. Good thing, I forbade the twins to drink so heavily during the celebration or they would be streaks of wires and parts on the floors of the common halls.

I noticed Ravage and Lazerbeak perched on higher ground of the main recreational room, both of them had their recorders on. No doubt to play later at each taped victim's embarrassing inconvience. I sent Ravage a telepathic query on the whereabouts of her two brothers of mayhem.

"_Rumble and Frenzy are both in our quarters drinking and laying low. The Destructicons are all passed out in the cargo bay. So they are safe…..oooo…oh oh. Creator, watch out. Seekers have come in and they are making a B-line straight to you!" _ Ravage said telepathically though she emitted a slight growl at the sight of the three Seekers.

SLAG. That is all I have to say. Ever since those three joined the cause they remained nonentities in my life till they became a permanent accessory to Megatron's band of fighters he likes to keep near. They brought a few others like themselves to our faction so they have become valuable members to our Decepticon ranks.

But like I was expressing: SLAG! For some reason these three have taken to making my small and orderly life miserable with their unwanted attentions. I know what it is they want, I'm a telepath but it would be nice if they didn't fling their lecherous thoughts my way. I feel an icy chill as I am caught in their preverbal tractor-beam. They each flank me on opposite sides blocking all possible escape routes out of the recreational room.

The black and purple colored one speaks: "Say, Soundwave you staying for a few drinks? If so, I got your first few rounds." He smirks narrowing optics to the others.

Then the blue and white speaks: "Of course, you're staying right? There's no work today! Megatron has decided we earned a celebration so it would be good for us to let loose. You included."

I can sense Ravage and Lazerbeak recording this with evil glee. Reminder: erase their memory banks of this incident when they come to me for recharge. Then I feel the two Seekers named Thundercracker and Skywarp take a hold of each of my arms as they smile ever so wickedly at me. I decided to take up my usual stance on all this and remain quiet.

I feel other optics and heads swivel our way. Drunken hazes that seem to be clearing up as the bystanders deem the little show worth watching. Every mech in our faction seem to find me mysterious and irritatingly stoic. So not surprisingly, many find the Seeker Trine attentions towards me a comedic show. Every time our interactions draw a crowd of noisy instigators hoping to see me break.

They are wrong. I find nothing exciting or fascinating about these flyers. Even though a good 80 percent of the soldiers here would give their motherboards for a go-around with them, I have no interest.

The red one slithers up to me already working on his energon drink. He is the leader of the flying troop. His name…Starscream. He walks right up to me sticking his nose right up to my mask.

Starscream huskily whispered, "Soundwave, I thought you were going to hide from us and the party tonight. How nice of you to show. Come join us. The other fliers will be in shortly then the real party can start. You are more than welcome to hang with us all night." He takes his time to look me up and down despite the entire recreational room having saw his greedy assessment of my frame. He saunters off, fingering his two trine mates to follow and to drag me along.

The other two clamped on my arms as they attempted to drag me to a dark corner of the rec room where their leader was headed off to. Probably so they can devour me without witnesses, I mentally screamed at Ravage and Lazerbeak to help me. _"Assistance required!" _Ravage answered with a mewl sound through the mental link and Lazerbeak just kept recording.

So it was with much relief that Megatron "commed" me at that precise moment…Much to my beast casseticons' lack of joy over the fun interruption.

"_Soundwave report to my command room…immediately"_ , the communicator buzzed loudly.

" _Yes: Megatron_"

I dislodged a pouting Thundercracker and vehement Skywarp from my appendages and quickly made to an exit. Code: I sprinted out the room! I felt Ravage link me her beastly grin and Lazerbeak ended his recording session.

As I walked towards the command room I already knew what this was about. Megatron had me scan the new Seeker troops for him to ensure they were loyal to our cause and mostly to him. Also, it has been mentioned that Megatron was going to appoint two new officer positions. He wanted two alternate leaders to aid him in the ever growing army of mechs that joined our cause over the last vorn.

I had known to some extent that his plans included me with him. He always kept me near and it was no secret it had something to do with the fact I am a telepath. He saw my potential but he also distrusted me.

As I entered the long hallway to the room, I could sense Megatron's thoughts; slivers of images mixed in a heady fog of emotions. I couldn't sense any one particular train of thought emanating from him. Megatron had never been easy for me to predict or read. I entered the room and immediately threw a mental barrier up because as soon as I entered the room I was almost crushed by the intense images and emotions rolling off our leader. He was brooding about Cybertron, Optimus Prime, battles and our troops. Anger, pride, isolation, and murderous contempt permeated my processors. The door closed and I sensed for a nanosecond the emotion...lust.

It was gone as soon as it came, this he hid with anger and darkly images of his past as a gladiator. Lust was either the desire for another or for a particular outcome. He desired an outcome with this meeting. He continued to stare off into his own thoughts as he remained seated at his command chair. He made no move to acknowledge my entrance to the command room. The computers and stations hummed with idle devices that seem ten times louder than they normal are on any given day. For several hundred astro seconds he remained silent, but I was patient and I did not move from the two steps I had taken inside the door.

Finally he stood still in thought but made no optic contact with me. I took this time to assess his slightly battered condition from today's raid. His armor was cracked in several places from the hand to hand combat he waged with Optimus Prime. His lower lip had bled freely as it trickled down his chin and onto his chest plating. He needed repairs but was too oblivious to the ragged condition he was in as he waged war on thoughts I could not read.

He finally turned and looked at me his optics burned like fire giving his bleeding energon a glow as well. It seemed that his optics would explode with the strength of a super nova. This was the only prelude to a storm of violence that was Megatron. His emotions fired his mental turmoil…anger, pride, lust and purpose. These emotions always best described him and if my mask had been retracted he would have been startled to see me grin wickedly.

I had thought many vorns on his volatile nature and came to a conclusion that he would be difficult to deal with if I was his Second in Command. His outbursts of anger were always focused on the mech closest to him when these bouts surfaced. So I always made sure I could work from afar as communications interceptor. If I were to always be by his side it would be a matter of time when he would lash out at me whether he meant to or not.

I had a plan, one that Megatron would deem prudent, I am sure. He closes in on me and I can sense he needs me to pass a test before any words are exchanged. The sheer size of Megatron would send weak mechs shuffling away from his presence. I welcomed it. He was inches from me and that's when he punched the door operation panel and tore out the wires. Sending a shower of sparks at my pedes, the lighting in the room began to flicker off and on as he stared me down, mere several inches from my frame.

Then Megatron growled, reared back and threw several punches seemingly aimed at my head. The punches landed to the left of my head and cracked the thick metal door I stood in front of. I had not flinched because I could sense he was not ready to maim me…yet.

This was his test. He wanted to see if I feared him and if I would flinch or make any kind of emotional response to his actions. I remained still. The lights in the room went dark and all that illuminated our stand-off was his essence. The fire in his eyes burned brightly as he bore into me searching for a weakness.

Seemed all of the ship melted away and only he and I remained in the void. I wanted to feel and sense his thoughts. I let down my mental barrier, I want to be caught up in his storm. He was intoxicating and I wanted to drink heavily of his emotions. His stare made me shudder internally as my senses were blanketed with all his raw emotions that passed through him.

He wanted me in so many ways that each feeling and image went by so fast I could not grasp a single detail to understand what it was he wanted of me. Then, I sensed it all in clarity as he focused on each thought.

_I distrust you, I want you, I hate you, I need you, I want to kill you…I want to touch you. TOUCH YOU…_

That last lingering thought sent a wave of electricity thru my body and I was racked with small shudders. I gasped ever so softly…but he noticed. Vector Sigma, he noticed.

He leaned in closer, our faces nearly touching and I could smell the energy he was emitting. His burning optics and presence were so close to me it was like sinking into a large pool of boiling oil. I feel I am being consumed by him. I shudder again.

Then his thoughts turn to crushing me, he was angered by my silence but also intrigued by my visible display of emotion to his proximity. He wants me but distrusts my silent abilities, however he realized my fear was not of him but of what he wanted to do to me. Then his thoughts go back to touching me but this was coupled with anger. Proud as he is, he would never make any move that would jeopardize his position. My silence and stillness was setting his anger to rage. I had to do something.

That is when I decided to make the first move to appease Megatron. I retracted my mask, because I knew it was a visual symbol of my secretiveness. My head had been bowed as I done this. I felt very vulnerable now but it didn't matter.

I felt Megatron's hand quickly snake its way around my neck as he forcibly tilted my head up so he could view me fully. His optics blazed even brighter as he gazed down on my exposed lips.

Then he pressed his large frame to mine and trapped me with the door. His body felt like a furnace on mine. I could not escape if I wanted to; he had me pinned securely to him. That's when my thoughts ran rampant, never had I experienced a loss of mental control. I thought about his lips on mine and I felt myself heat up. My body heaved with shudders as I tried to reel in my rogue thoughts. It was not for me to impose Megatron with my desires. I did my best to control my thought pattern and my body.

I gazed up into his optics as I did my best to extinguish thoughts of him forcing a rough kiss on me. But it was too late, one of the downfalls of being a telepath is that sometimes it can work both ways if I accidently focused too hard on one thought…it's almost like shouting in a quiet room. Megatron did not grin or make a sound that acknowledged my momentary mental projection.

To my dismay, his weight shifted and I felt him lift me as he grasped under my arms with my back still against the door. He pulled me up to his height and returned to pinning me with his massive frame. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine like he was about to devour me. He remained that way and he stared into my visor as he whispered into my mouth….I felt like I was about to explode as he did.

"Soundwave tell me, are those fliers loyal to me like the rest of my army?"

This was it, he distracted me with other things that I almost forgot the plan.

"Yes: Megatron. All are loyal except the one Seeker known as Starscream. He desires power above all else. Problematic: He controls the other fliers. They follow him. Solution: Keep him close."

The corner of his mouth tilts in a lopsided grin. "Hnnn, I know of his intentions." He nips at my lower lip very quickly and grins with his lips on mine again.

My body betrayed me yet again and I felt my servos in the midst of continuing the betrayal. My hands start to reach towards him but I quickly recall the mutinous appendages. I felt my face plates grow hot with the energon that flushed there. I am sure he can see my embarrassment but he makes no sign one way or another.

He purred into my mouth "Now tell me, would you serve me as my Second in Command if I offered it to you?"

I stuttered, something I NEVER had done before, "M..Megatron?"

He actually licked my upper lip and hissed,"Yesssssss?"

I started panting and shaking at this but continued best I could with the line of thought. "Solution: Placing Starscream would make a suitable Second in Command. Reason: To control the other fliers and to make an example of him to those that would challenge your leadership."

His optics blazed with interest to the proposal and he saw no fault in it. "Very well, then you will be my Third in Command…Soundwave." I could feel his mouth heat up as he moaned into my mouth.

That's when I almost fell dead when he grabbed me in a crushing hold to his chest and licked my face starting from my jaw line to the corners of my lips and back again. He then traced his glossa over my lips and to the tip of my nose. I couldn't control myself any longer, my hands wandered to his head as I tasted him, tracing the corners of his mouth and lapping up the dried energon he bled earlier.

He pulled his face away to look at me squarely and to let me know he was in charge of the situation. He chuckled probably because I looked like a starving sparkling pulled away from energon.

He grinned in sadistic glee as he said, "And here I thought you would be difficult to control. Such a loyal soldier, it will be the death of you. I will see to it that it is one day. "Comm" Starscream and tell him to come here"

He dropped me from his embrace and I quickly reapplied my mask. I wanted to hide the disappointment that began to ache throughout. I stiffened my posture and "commed" the red Seeker. When Starscream's slightly drunk response came through Megatron turned and headed back to his command chair. As he sat down and turned to me the fire in his optics blazed just as bright never diminishing in intensity throughout the whole ordeal.

That is when I felt his thoughts shift to "Pain" as his smirked turned into an uncomfortably evil grin full of razor sharp teeth. Pain and pleasure, his thoughts manifested images of Starscream bound and beaten, writhing in pleasure under him. He planned on breaking in the Seeker to his new position as Second in Command.

I quickly reestablished my mental barriers as soon as his thoughts placed me in Starscream's soon to be predicament. Megatron had planned on me taking up his offer but after another outcome happened; his thoughts were immediately closed off to me. He allowed me to see what he was going to do to Starscream and he lamented my choice.

This was the reason I refused to be any closer to our crazed leader. He fascinated me to no end for the sole reason he is the only mech I could never predict accurately. His hurricane of emotions and thoughts made him extremely dangerous to be around much of the time.

As I was about to leave he called out to me. "Soundwave, I want you to have the quarters next to mine in the officer area. With rank comes privileges and I need you close at hand. I insist, go relax and mingle with your subordinates. Times like this should be taken advantage of before we set out to battle again."

I nodded my compliance and forced the damaged doors open leaving Megatron in the dark Command Room. I felt I had escaped some terrible trap, good thing I declined his offer. However, I served the lithe form of the young Seeker to him instead.

I passed Starscream in the halls; I wanted to continue my route back to my Casseticons so I didn't bother to even acknowledge the passing. He hates it when no one pays attention to him so he grabbed a hold of me. He was slightly tipsy and already burning hot with some unquenchable need.

He wrapped his arms around my neck, I felt ever so trapped again. I looked around and thanked Vector Sigma that Ravage and her cohort were not recording this.

"Soundwave, you were gone a long time. After my business with Megatron is done, you will join us for the remainder of the evening, right?" He pouted as he draped himself all over me.

After my less than graceful meeting with Megatron the last thing I wanted was another debacle involving my body. Especially when it involved the Seekers, I felt a pang of self loathing for a split second. His night was just beginning but it was not going to end the way he anticipated.

I know Starscream thinks of Megatron a lot, if it wasn't our leader then it was of me or his Trine mates. Starscream craves power, craves everyone and everything that has it. But then I remembered, better him than me, I rather have Megatron's trust than his boiling rage and lust flung my way.

"Situation: unclear." I spouted in my usual demeanor. I didn't want any part of any events happening tonight.

Starscream ran his hands over my chest plate and glass, making his way to my interface panel. I quickly grabbed the offending hands and gave him one rough shake. To which I still admit, felt very good to do.

"Megatron awaits." I let him go and continued to what I was doing.

I could hear Starscream hiss in disappointment. He wasn't accustomed to being turned away. Maybe that is why those three try so damn hard to interface with me. Mental note: decipher meaning later.

I walk in on my little ones playing recorded video of Rumble and Frenzy painting "I'm with stupid" with an arrow pointed straight at the(passed out) Coneheads face plates from their chest plates. They all four quickly grinned at me in a knowing tone. Lazerbeak then quickly played the part of me running away from three amorously hostile Seekers.

"Predicament: interface toy….Solution: Flee" I said without hesitation. I gathered data pads placing them in subspace storage and then I grabbed the viewer as the little ones were watching a prank performed by Rumble and Skywarp on Hook.

"HEY! Wait what are you doing!" protested Rumble

"Yea, that was the best prank of the night!" added Frenzy

I gathered the energon supplies and our personal effects into subspace as all four watched me, mouths agape.

"_Creator, why are you gathering items? Are we moving quarters?"_ Ravage mentally linked.

"Affirmative, I have been placed Third in Command of Decepticons. Megatron requires us to move into officer quarters." I said as I plucked the video game Rumble and Frenzy brought out to play. Those two never had a long attention span.

"Follow" I said as I walked out the door. I could feel four sets of tiny optics staring in disbelief over the change in rank and quarters.

Ravage's soft padding behind me was the first I heard then I heard Lazerbeak fly from the room onto my shoulder. Finally, I heard the twins scramble to their pedes chasing after us exclaiming it was about time.

As we finished getting familiar with our new quarters, the little ones went back out to cause a little more havoc hoping to catch an unsuspecting drunken Seeker passed out and ripe for the pranking. I don't mind that they indulge in such senseless activates usually Skywarp gets blamed. Even if he got pranked himself, he still gets blamed.

I had been caught up with completing a full systems check on the Nemesis and also going thru surveillance videos placed in various locations outside our borders.

A couple of cycles went by and I heard the rough entrance of Megatron and Starscream as they shuffled into the quarters next to mine. It sounded like Megatron drug him and threw him against the wall that joined our rooms. I shook my head and continued with the video analysis. I should have turned off my audio receptors but I hadn't. A small part of me wanted to hear them as much as it pained me to have thrown Starscream to the mechawolves. Mostly, it pained me because I wanted Megatron's attention to some extent.

I heard Starscream squeal out as the contact with the wall had been painful. I could hear Megatron chuckle as he closed in on his already beaten and weak prey. I could sense that Megatron had wasted no time breaking the Seeker as he unknowingly walked into the command room. He didn't wait for permission; I could hear the Seeker shriek as Megatron did Sigma knows what to him. It had been loud, and it seemed it was for my hearing pleasure. Megatron knew I was here. The little ones left my door open and I had not bothered to close it as I was in the middle of system checks.

I heard continuous pounding on the wall between our rooms. I also heard Starscream moaning, crying out for more and at the same time squealing in pain. I also heard choking sounds as I guessed Megatron was inflicting pain of all types on the little Seeker. I could hear Megatron's vicious pleasure escalate with each pounding on the wall and Starscream crying out.

I tried to continue with my tasks but I found myself stopped dead cold in the middle of a video surveillance upload with the screen flashing pending approval question to me.

I could hear Megatron moan as his excitement was building to a climatic overload. I could barely hear the Seeker over the banging and Megatron. I was quivering in my chair and I could almost feel Megatron on me instead of Starscream. His voice boomed through my room, assaulting my audio receptors.

Then I heard him…I heard him call out my name with his overload. "UUUuuuuuh SOUNDWAVE!"

I dropped my data pad and froze as though the sheer fact my name was called had placed a seizure on all my motor skills. I could hear guttural sounds of him trying to compose himself. He chuckled at the cries and assaults Starscream inflicted as he tried to beat him up.

I could hear Megatron laugh with each feeble blow. Then hushed words were spoken which I didn't zero in on considering my systems were still in reboot from my name being moaned.

I immediately closed the door to my room via systems access before either of them walked by my room. I didn't want their eyes on me as I sat here trying to gather my bodily functions again.

I heard hurried footsteps go by and they seemed to stop at my door. I then jolted at a loud banging on my door and the sounds of Starscream running down the hall way choking on his disgust.

My spark raced as I never felt before. The quiet was deafening after what seemed like half a cycle of brutal interfacing. Then I heard Megatron laugh under his breath and claw the wall between us. I jolted up out of my seat afraid he was going to come through the wall to claim me as well.

After a few seconds there was stillness again, Megatron left his room and out of the officer wing. I could only guess after this he is in the mood to fight or kill or both. I felt sorry for any mech that got in his way.

Then I jolted again and quickly mentally "commed" my Casseticons to return for recharge. "Mission: Avoid Megatron at all costs." I could feel each one mentally project their dismay at the early recharge time but after I inferred Megatron was on the prowl to fight they quickly agreed to take shadowy routes back to me. I slowly sat back down in my chair still physically shaken by the whole event.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I access the security systems on the Nemesis and looked to see the whereabouts of Megatron. He had left the ship in his aerial form, he choose to take his anger else where. I then accessed the surveillance to other areas of the ship mainly the rec room. I saw that Starscream had rejoined his Trine along with other Seekers of the same make. Most of them were busy carrying on about some story or another. The red Seeker just sat down not really looking at any of them. Not my problem. Then accessed public systems.

I filtered through old public files on the Ark to get the specs and layout. Returning to the mission at hand, I downloaded the files to the Nemesis systems and continued my watch over our borders.

The little ones returned and transformed to their alternate modes; nestling back into the safety of my frame for their recharge. Feeling relieved (and getting piqued interests from all four of them as to why) I wandered to the control room to pour through the Ark files and to ascertain the power of our hull Umbilicious systems.

I settled to work; feeling right at home with analyzing specs, dealing with data brought me comfort. After several hundred astro seconds I received a message from Reflector and placed the "comm" thru the control room big screen. He had been spying on the Autobots for 48 cycles now.

"Soundwave, I got visual reconnaissance on the Autobots. Megatron will want to know they are planning to leave very soon, possibly in half a cycle." Reflector uploaded his surveillance to the Nemesis. Quite a few Autobots were stocking the ship with energon and there was a lineup of mechs as Optimus Prime spoke to them.

A large group of femme Autobots broke off with a majority of other mechs. Optimus entered the Ark along with a small flight of remaining troops. Then the link broke off.

"The anti-gravity systems are warming up and the alternate power units have started. It seems they plan to leave earlier than we had anticipated. I think they know we plan to pursue them." Reflector's voice patched through.

"Task: return to Nemesis. I will contact Megatron." I ended the link. I then got an alert to approaching band of Autobots to our borders, the same group that broke off from the rest at the Ark. The ground force was large indeed.

I zoomed in on who was leading them; it was Ultra Magnus and Elita One. I then sounded the ship alarms; they will need to get past Shockwave and his drones to get to us. That should buy us some time to get all the systems up and running.

Starscream proceeds to run into the control room with his Seekers and Coneheads all seemingly have sobered up very quickly.

"What's going on!" Starscream yelled as Shockwave's visage flickered and appeared on the large viewer in the control room. He voice booming thru the alarms that were going off.

"I have dispatched the drones and various other deadly machines to handle the Autobot forces, however, they outnumber my creations, I suggest you get the Nemesis started and into space while I initiate base defenses." His link ended.

Starscream rallied the Coneheads, "Go stall those miserable Autobots till we are able to get the Nemesis off Cybertron! GO!" The Coneheads wasted no time to take flight off the ship and into the skies above the enemy forces.

Thundercracker began initiating the primary power units to begin the engine sequences. Skywarp began unlocking primary artillery unit codes in case we had to blast enemies as we broke from Cybertron. All we had that was useful while still on the launch pad were laser canons. They should be good enough.

"Where's Megatron!" Starscream screeched at me after realizing that our leader was no where to be seen. I ignored him and scanned the status of bases defenses and the approaching army. We need Megatron now.

I used Nemesis communication links to reach Megatron. "Megatron, Autobot forces are enroute. Destination: Nemesis. Ark ship will be departing earlier than expected. Base defenses activated." I didn't expect a response as I began accessing cameras around the base.

I brought up the live feeds of the events taking place at the edge of our base. Then there was a loud catastrophic booming as the first line of Autobots met with Shockwave's greatest creation yet: The Driller. The Autobots however had brought a large fighter of their own which promptly engaged the large worm. The drones were getting cut down rather quickly as Ultra Magnus and the femmes drove through to break our borders. This was looking bad very quickly.

"Where's Megatron, how come he didn't respond?" Thundercracker yelled. The lack of communication was unsettling not only to him but me as well. He was getting nervous at the sight of our borders about to be breeched, can't say I blame him.

That's when we noticed Megatron flying towards the base in one of the live feeds. He was engaged in battle, blasting who he could, as he growled in rage at the Autobots. Several ground mechs fired upon him, clipping him and sending him spiraling down to the ground. A twisted feeling of dread overcame me and I jumped out of my chair but Starscream beat me to the punch...

"Slag it all!" Starscream screeched and transformed into his aerial form and exited the ship heading towards the fallen Decepticon leader, faster than any flier I have ever seen.

"Ship is ready for engine start! I hope Starscream gets Megatron soon! Those Autobots are about to break through our defenses!" Thundercracker shouted over the loud din of battle and alarms. I was starting to panic as the forces seem to converge on our leader and Starscream.

"Laserbeak EJECT! Mission: Assist Starscream in retrieval of Megatron!" My minion wasted no time flying out of the ship. I must ensure Megatron returns safely.

Then we heard our base defenses activate as laser and artillery shells began firing upon the mechs that have breeched our base. I activated the cameras to zoom in close to where Megatron fell and saw that Starscream was holding off several mechs that tried to overwhelm them. Laserbeak swooped in and extinguished a couple of mechs that almost picked off Starscream unawares.

.

Then there was a loud planet shuddering boom as The Driller fell and offlined but not before taking the large Autobot mech with it. The drones were about depleted and the Autobot numbers had not been thinned enough.

On the large control room viewer I had several panels of live feed of the battle. Megatron and Starscream were falling back towards the ship, and the Autobot forces were still at our borders but have retreated back out of the base as the weapon defenses were too overwhelming to penetrate. Reflector ran into the control room and pointed on the viewer.

"LOOK! The Ark is taking off! Reflector shouted. Sure enough, the Ark was in the background of the battle breaking Cybertron's gravitation. Slag, that ship was fast! Megatron, Starscream and Laserbeak entered the ship and made their way to the control room.

"Soundwave! Get this ship in space and after them!" Megatron roared.

Thundercracker and I started the engines but then there were several loud impacts near the ship that shook the entire hull. The Autobots started firing bombs at the ship, one actually connected but I had initiated the force field when everyone was aboard.

Unfortunately, the shield can only stand so much direct impact of that magnitude. The base defenses were being neutralized as the guns were being taken out one by one as the remaining forces of our enemy were back in our borders.

"Skywarp, use the Nemesis defenses to eradicate those fools!" Megatron said.

.

The another impact which was followed by continuous laser fire that chipped away at the shield. I placed the engines to full thrust as we slowly began ascending. It was not fast enough however, and one of our auxiliary power units was hit. It was nothing too damaging, I routed the secondary power thru emergency systems to continue at full thrust.

On the viewer Shockwave had emerged from the base fortress with swarms of small drones. They were holding off Autobot fire as we continued to pull away. Skywarp managed to lay waste to several mechs as well with Nemesis's laser canons.

Shockwave was a very impressive mech to watch in battle. His arm canon made quick work of the bots furthest from him as his secondary weapons system sent an area blast to everything around him. There was a reason he was called Shockwave, very evident as mechs and drone parts scattered in a 360 degree wave of destruction around him. He was the only mech I would surmise that probably could best Megatron in battle. This brought a fleeting thought questioning as to why Shockwave never tried to take leadership from Megatron. What was keeping him from ruling over all of Cybertron? Was he really that loyal to Megatron?

As we were finally out of firing range of ground forces the view of Shockwave's assault looked grander from this vantage point, I could see Autobots retreating. My thoughts of his true intentions were stymied as I began damage assessment and pinpointing the coordinates of the escaping Autobot vessel.

"Soundwave, how badly are we damaged?" Megatron asked from his command chair.

"The attacks damaged secondary power systems. Repairs will take ten cycles to complete. Autobot ship coordinates obtained however."

Megatron stood up and I could see the news angered him but there was no choice about it. We had to repair or we will never catch up to the Ark.

"Rumble…Frenzy Eject. Operation: Repair power units."

"No problem boss!" Rumble hurried out of the control room with Frenzy. Thundercracker followed them to assist as well.

"Just what in the name of Prime were you doing out there Megatron! Seems like a stupid thing to do, going for a leisurely flight right before we were to take off!" Starscream spat.

I could tell Starscream's internal rage with Megatron was starting to boil. I could sense he cursed himself for even retrieving him from the overwhelming odds where he fell in battle. But truth be told, Starscream didn't have the guts to lead if Megatron fell. Also, his attraction for our dangerous leader was far too deep, even if it meant dealing with his rage. That was the only thing I could relate with to some degree.

Megatron aimed his arm canon at the Seeker and said "I had important business to take care of. That is all you need to know. Now, get out of my face and get the rest of our troops to help with repairs!"

Starscream shook with rage but complied and took a smirking Skywarp with him. As much as his Trine brothers were bonded to him their chance to see Starscream humiliated gave them joy as well. I knew they harbored jealousy and contempt for their bond mate but they followed him none the less. The impetuous red flier was without a doubt a great aerial fighter and combat strategist. Something all fliers admired first and foremost.

Reflector chased after him dividing into his two other mechs to further speed the repairs. I started routing emergency power to idle thrust and bringing secondary power generators online so we did not end up in a complete stand still.

Megatron approached me and laid something on the console next to me. It was a spark enclosed in a casing to keep it functional. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. He began working on the coordinates and the timing needed to catch up with the Ark. He spoke without slowing his calculations...

"I paid a visit to Senator Ratbat. I decided it was time to end our business codependency with him. His greed and the matters he focused on were not what "we" stand for. He wanted you to return to him and not leave Cybertron. Seems he planned on having you tried as a criminal after you failed to report the last five raids and for allowing my assault of Iacon's main house to go unmentioned." Megatron side-glanced me briefly as he finished talking.

There it was, my secret dealings with the Senator had been discovered. I traded him secrets of future Decepticon targets for weapons and immunity. More so from probable prosecution by the Council if I was to ever be caught and tried as a rebel criminal.

Megatron ceased to talk as he checked on systems and the travel layout from our solar system. This was a rare moment that he seemed cool and collected. I picked up the encased spark, Senator Ratbat's spark, and then I produced a shell of a Cassesticon and merged the two in my chest chamber.

"Ratbat EJECT!" I said firmly. The new mech emerged and flew around the control room. I extended my arm and he landed. Any of the personality that the Senator once was had been erased and now served as my symbiotic Cassesticon. The irony was not lost, I laughed as I petted my new symbiot. I mentally linked to him and said "_Go assist with repairs." _Ravage stirred from within me and wanted release to help as well with a mental thought stating …"_Someone has to make sure that repairs are done correctly."_

"Ravage Eject!" She took form and padded swiftly out the door with her new brother following quickly behind. There were many times my appreciation for Ravage bordered on the emotion called love.

Megatron had moved to his command chair and focused his attention on me. I was unsure what to expect with it all but if he thought I was a traitor I would have been dead by now. I had made dealing with the Senator not just for my protection but for our leader's as well but the price of Ratbat's protection and supplies had grown expensive. He wanted first dibs on pilfered energon stores not to mention he wanted his enemies eliminated during our raids to keep his Senate seat uncontested.

"Your days as a mercenary are over. You will continue your devotion to me alone!" His optics flashed bright for a second as he clawed the air in my direction. Then took he off his fusion canon and reclined back into his chair. Expecting a response from me.

"Yes Megatron." I said flatly, still unsure if my life was indeed spared for now. He snorted and then angrily tapped his fingers on the arm rest of his chair. He then leaned forward and a dark grin over took his calm countenance.

"Come here." He hissed as he initiated the locks on the doors. The sound echoed, reminded me of the sounds of the public beheading of criminals outside the Council courthouse.

That is when I realized how utterly alone I felt. He was in an indescribable mood and the events that took place before our hasty departure came to mind. I blocked the mental link with my symbiots incase I sent a stray link of myself in pain. I didn't want them to come charging in and seeing me broken under Megatron, more for their sakes than mine.

I approached the command chair that was stationed on a higher platform from the control station I was at. Megatron's hands clawed the arm rests as I got near. His optics beginning ablaze and I decided it was best if I established mental barriers for whatever onslaught he was going to throw my way. He took in my frame as I approached grinning like a hungry sharkticon with prey close at hand. How come every time I am alone with Megatron I think of death? Mainly, mine.

I stopped a few feet from his chair and awaited his words. He never moved from his relaxed position but scoffed and said "Closer." I moved a foot closer but I knew that is not what he wanted. His optics flared again.."CLOSER!" I nervously shuffled closer, his legs opened to allow me to stand as close as he was demanding of me. Then he struck like a lightning bolt grabbing the backs of my legs and pulling me onto his lap. I grabbed onto the back of his chair to compensate for the shift of weight fearing I would fall.

Megatron ran his large hands over my legs as I was pulled into a straddling position on him. I felt my voice hitch in a gasp and my body starting to overheat. My cooling system didn't seem to work and I could feel myself shudder as he looked up at me. He gripped my legs in a tight vice sending a wave of pain over me. I bit back a cry that threatened to escape my vocalizers. He relaxed his grip and then clamped down even harder, making me choke on a cry as I strained to hold it in. He wasn't satisfied and wanted to hear me beg but then he let go and leaned in close.

"No…" He whispered. He extended a finger to my mask. "I want to see your face…now."

I did as he wanted and retracted the mask. I felt myself grow hotter as I once again felt exposed wishing something would explode to end this ordeal. He managed a smile but it faded as he caressed my face and audio receptors.

"Now, retract your visor. I want to see your optics…." He growled.

I was horrified. I shook noticeably and I stalled for an astro second. An astro second too long and Megatron clawed my back struts and then clamped down sending a wave of searing pain throughout my body. I cried out…

Megatron chuckled and as it turned into a wicked moan as he crushed me to him. I still had not complied with his demand. He growled warningly…but I couldn't do what he wanted. I had another secret. I never changed my optics to the standard red he demanded of all his troops. If he found out I am sure to be reprimanded in such a way that everyone aboard the ship would talk of it for vorns to come.

"Soundwave….!" He growled as he crushed me in a painful embrace. I was mortified and I had no choice. I dared to plea…

"NO…please. No, Lord Megatron. Anything but that…" I felt my voice break as a flood of despair overcame me but this was Megatron and it fell on unfeeling processors. He backslapped me making me reel in pain and I almost fell out of the seat but he quickly steadied me and shook me. He growled again and backslapped me once more, I thought I would pass out. I slumped onto him doing my best to gather my senses. He forced me to sit upright and he shook me violently…

"Don't make me treat you like that sniveling Seeker! Now or shall I rip it off myself…?" He snarled. He reared back to punch me this time, I grabbed his clenched fist and began kissing it…"Please, no more…I will do ask you ask. Please…" His rage turned into a simmer as he unclenched his hand letting me place kisses on his palm.

My hand trembled as I went to retract my visor. Megatron wrapped his arms around me as I did so and intently looked up at my face, hunger seeped from him. As it open and retracted I didn't want to look at him and turn my head to the side.

He reached up and grabbed my face plates and made me look into his optics. The anger I believed that would manifest did not.

He gaped at me as he took in my real face for the first time ever. My optics glowed with the soft amber hue I knew that they possessed. It was a rare trait among Cybertronians even if we could pick our optic color, being created with amber optics was unheard of and most did not change over to blue or red when part of any faction.

"Soundwave….you..you are…." His anger had evaporated to awe and he pulled me down into a long kiss. My fear turned into desire as his kisses became rougher and his hands started exploring. I felt like it wasn't enough, I needed more and with each passing astro second I thought I would end up eating him alive! My fingers caressed his face plates and I couldn't help but moan as his fingers found my interface panel. He teased me as he lightly massaged the panel I was consumed by his desire and my own.

"Infiltrate me…now…" I desperately moaned. Infiltration was different than mere interface, it meant being penetrated. Most bots don't welcome it since it could do damage to sensitive systems but I heard it was deeply satisfying when used with interfacing.

Megatron moaned and threw me to the floor and climbed over me. He pinned my arms over my head and began licking my face. I could hear his interface access panel open. He then whispered into my audio receptors.

"You are my favorite…Soundwave. I lusted after you for a long time now…." He stated in voice that sounded like he had one too many energon drinks.

I let my access panel open as well as my interface panel. I couldn't wait any longer I needed him, to feel his spark.

That's when Starscream's visage appeared on the big viewer and I mentally screamed because I had not disabled the auto-receive telecom. Megatron quickly covered my exposed face by laying on me as he snarled at Starscream.

"UH! WHAT THE SLAG!" Starscream screeched. I could hear Skywarp and Rumble wondering what he was screaming at and then the sight of hands that tried to pull his communicator device their way to see.

I quickly reestablished my mask and visor, Megatron got up and closed his panels. I was fumbling with mine.

Starscream had swatted hands away and left the vicinity of the others. His face plate red with rage and optics full of jealousy, he readdressed us.

"Well if you two are done slagging off! The repairs are almost done! The core of the two power units are charging and will take eight more cycles till they are at full capacity" He said. It was very clear that seeing Megatron ready to interface with me had hit him very hard.

"NO THANKS to either one of you pieces of Junkion scraps!" The "comm" went black and I went back to my station bring up the status of the charging unit.

I felt Megatron's hand on my shoulder; I barely acknowledged it as I continued with my work. Then I was forced to turn around and look at him, he leaned into me and said "Perhaps another time."

I must be as crazy as Starscream to interact with Megatron this way. I know he is utterly unstable and violent, he would think nothing of harming me if it served his purpose. Why did I allow him to infect me with these strong desires that my whole life have never surfaced till recently. I knew he kept me close for my abilities but perhaps there was another reason. He had said I was his favorite and that he wanted me for the longest time. Probably just interfacing conversation...

I enabled the doors to be opened and went back to work. Five hundred astro seconds later Rumble and Frenzy ran into the room in hopes of catching whatever it was that had Starscream screeching. But all they found was Megatron charting our path and me trying to get stabilized power charge to the engine thrusters. They looked around expecting something hidden but found nothing. Megatron glanced at the twins then said "What is it you two dolts?"

"Aww, aint nothin' excitin' goin' on in here!" Frenzy protested. Brining his hands up in a dismissal.

"Yea, what gives? Screamer screamin' at nothin'! He gots loose screws or somethin'?" Rumble said as he scratched his head.

They both peered at me and their heads tilted then they placed their hands on their hips. OH SLAG: forgot to reconnect the mental link!

"_YOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Hey Boss what gives!" _Rumble said annoyingly. If I had not established the mental link in time I would of found the twins jumping up and down, probably resort to kicking my legs too.

"_Status: working." _I feigned innocence and boredom. I turned to them and pulled out their game I had stored in subspace. Anything to keep them from bugging me and mostly to keep them from attracting Megatron's annoyed attention. I handed it to Rumble and went back to work.

The twins climbed up on the work station I was operating and watched as I worked wondering what all the hullabaloo was about. I got a feeling Starscream will make things difficult till the end of days. I am not sure of Megatron's intentions with the Seeker, it's one thing to control him to control the fliers but…was he attracted to him as well? Ugh, why do I care? I told myself to keep out of it the first time. Maybe I should destroy the processing units in my head that governs emotion, be an unfeeling mech like most see me as.

I was distracted as Ratbat, Laserbeak and Ravage came into the room. They quickly transformed and settled into my recharge space. I could sense Ravage teaching Ratbat our ways as recharging stasis lulled them. Rumble and Frenzy played the holographic game between themselves as the ship settled into a quiet readiness, to charge head first after the Autobots. and our pending battle.


	3. Chapter 3

_All apologises, I had uploaded the wrong version of the chapter so I had to delete it and reupload._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After three cycles I decided I needed a recharge and went to my quarters leaving Reflector to take up my position at the controls. I made my way to the officer quarters and entered my room. My symbiots were in all recharging within me and the thought of resting seemed like a great idea considering all the events that took place in less than 24 cycles. I opened the door to my room and stopped, I felt Starscream was in the hall watching me. I didn't turn to face him but I paused to await whatever curses he was ready to sling my way.

He approached me, I could feel his hatred bubble and roll over me. His mind still replaying what he saw thru his communicator. I felt a bit of triumph over it I must admit.

"He told me that I was chosen by you to be SIC. I guess I should thank you but I also figured you knew he was going to use me like he did." His scowl deepened with the word "use".

"Affirmative." I stated flatly, I had a feeling I was not going to be able to get much recharge I was desperately needing. He was leaning against the opposite wall from my door eyeing me. His optics brightened with anger at the monotone answer. He walked up to me and stared me down with hands on his hips.

"You nominated me as Second in Command, too bad for you I plan on taking leadership of the Decepticons one day. I won't need you when that happens. I am in a unique position and I will make sure Megatron never needs you again. I know only I can provide him with what he truly desires. He wants someone that will challenge him and not bow to his every whim. You are a passing obsession and I will erase you from his thoughts." He had pushed me as he walked off.

I couldn't help myself, I wanted to make him pay for that comment and for touching me. So I projected the memory of our leader calling out my name when they interfaced. He winced and shook his head to clear out that thought. How dare this new interloper try to come between me and Megatron, we been together since it all started, I was there when the first ranks of Decepticons were established. I was there with Megatron as he rose against Autobot authority, I was his spy and main supplier of weapons. This stupid Seeker comes to our faction because he was infatuated with power and the stories of he heard of the Decepticon leader while he was at some aristocratic academy. Like some love sick femme, stupid and full of asinine plans. He came to conquer Megatron and take something that didn't belong to him. Then my anger had boiled as thoughts of Megatron touching this undeserving mech came to mind, I bombarded Starscream with painful telepathic waves coupled with memories of Megatron telling me I was his favorite. Wave after wave of the memories Megatron and I had together that this young Seeker could never know. I then searched his memories and brought up all he feared and hated about himself while assaulting his processors with painful disruption waves.

"Aaargh! Ssstop! STOP IT! You're just jealous! He tired of you!Unnnngh! YOU FAILED! Only I can please him unlike you! Unnnnn aaagh!" He ranted as he fell to his knees. I stopped the bombardment how I wanted to smash him down and end his miserable life. He was just a toy and whipping boy.

"You are nothing. Megatron will tire of you and your treachery. I seen into your thoughts. You will do well to never approach me again about Megatron. If you do, I will inform Thundercracker how you allowed his brother to perish in the Autobot attacks in Kaon. Just so he would be free for you to lure into the Decepticon fold. You knew his brother wanted to stay neutral and he had influence over Thundercracker and where ever he went Skywarp followed. How many other secrets do you want me to reveal? You're such an open book…"

He stood up and turned to face me. His smirk seemed glued onto his face plate in a crooked way, he was insane. In this way he was much like our leader, doing whatever it takes to fulfill whatever goals and desires they had no matter the circumstance. Only difference was Megatron was not a sniveling mech that did secret underhanded things. Starscream would backstab us all if he could get away with it and IF he had the spine. He wanted what Megatron had, power and respect.

"Hnn. Fine. Seems you have the entire advantage for now. Just you wait, he will no longer need you" He retorted and ran off.

I warily opened my door to my quarters, Starscream's mind was a forest of treachery. From having his creator tried as a rebel criminal to having his brother committed into a institute for the criminally insane even though he was of sound mind. He even blackmailed the dean of his academy with past interfacing they shared for access to the academy lab equipment. He had many horrible memories, too many to want to bring up. I was now understood just what is was we had as Second in Charge, Megatron will either kill him or the others would. The only thing is I was not too sure if Megatron would dispose of him there was some kind of chemistry those two shared and I loathed to think that he was right.

Megatron probably welcomes the Seeker's instability and sees it as something to shape and mold. Even though Megatron was a furnace of chaos he still had a steady focus on what it was he is trying to accomplish. While Starscream had no purpose other than fulfilling strange ambitions that never seem to fully run their course.

I could sense Rumble was aware of the scene between me and the Seeker. I placed my hand on my chest cause he was working himself up about how he wanted to kick Starscream's aft.

_"Boss! Why did ya let 'em talk to you that way! Oooo let me outta here! I am going to rip those wings off and beat the slag out of .."_ Rumble mentally linked. I could feel him fighting to come out.

_"Rumble, cease. Subject has ended. Recharge. We will need our strength soon."_

I laid down in the berth having been mentally drained from the situation and the rampant rise of anger that consumed me. Starscream was right about how I felt, I was jealous. Again thoughts of disabling my emotion processors came to mind. This is getting out of control and its throwing me into a whirl wind of possibilities where I could end up getting myself off lined.

I was awaken by the sounds of Reflector's voice thru my audio link in my room a little later. "Sir, all power units are fully recharged and we are ready to go."

I quickly got up and headed for the control room where Thundercracker and Reflector were waiting and both of them having done the preliminary checks. I started the engines sending us speeding towards the coordinates that was inputed earlier. The warp generators were almost to capacity power. Megatron stormed in and immediately brought up a mini viewer of the distance between us and the Ark. They were half way across our galaxy, even though the Ark was ahead of us the ship was no match for the technology of the Nemesis. We would be able to warp and catch up to them within half a cycle. The Ark wasn't capable of multiple warp jumps their generators had to recharge and took six cycles. They used one jump already and we can do two consecutively if we had to.

"Lord Megatron, ship ready to warp." I announced.

"Good, Starscream this will put us within Umbilicious range. Be ready to attach to the Ark. Skywarp I want you to take out their engines immediately, Thundercracker assist. Let's make a surprise visit to Optimus and his men, Soundwave engage."

The ship warped the distance, it was vast but the Nemesis cut through time and space and in 1200 astro seconds we were behind the Ark as it was about to negotiate an asteroid belt. I established the shields and sped the Nemesis behind the Ark.

"I got them locked on with the laser canons, they ain't going no where!" Skywarp laughed while shooting toward the Ark's engines. Thundercracker proceeded shooting as well aiming for opposite engine nacelles.

The Ark had shields engaged but the canons made quick work of them. Two engines were disabled slowing their craft down quite a bit. The Autobots made evasive maneuvers but Starscream locked onto them with the Umbilicious systems as I moved the Nemesis right beside their hull.

"Cutting into their ship! The bridge is attaching Lord Megatron!" Starscream turned to face him.

"Decepticons! Let's put an end to these fools!" Megatron led everyone to the bridge as we armed ourselves with weapons. We crossed the bridge and into their ship where they were ready. They shot at us as we poured into their ship, every Decepticon going in every direction to neutralize their opponents. I moved towards the back blasting who I could while the others were distracted. My casseticons reeking havoc, the Seekers each in hand to hand combat as several Autobots jumped them. Various other mech fully engaged in battle. Megatron already in the middle of a fight with Optimus up front of the control room, throttling each other about.

Three Autobots jumped me knocking my weapon out of my hands, they tried tackling me all at once but their hand to hand combat skills were laughable. I made quick work of them and I tried to blast them with my shoulder canon and that's when their medic jumped me. I flung him off of me and I was getting ready to defend myself again then the ship lurched forward towards the asteroid belt. Apparently, the fight between Optimus and Megatron took place on the controllers and their fighting sent us on a speedy course with certain death.

An Autobot, too small to see from where I was, wrestled with the controls trying to steer us out of the belt but the unbalanced weight of the Nemesis attached to the hull didn't allow for a swift correction. Everyone braced themselves as we were bombarded with rock and debris. The Nemesis broke off from the Ark which sent us in a horrible spin. I was flung towards the furthest wall shielding myself as others slid across the floor with each lurch. The little Autobot that was trying to regain control was jettison out of the chair as we bounced off an a huge rock in our spin.

The Autobot was flung towards the back and landed on me, the impact of his small frame almost knocked me out. He grabbed onto me as the ship went into a continuous spin. Then we hit another asteroid sending us close range of the gravitational forces of a red planet but we were flung from it orbit. The g-forces were intense as we were catapulted sending us onward. I held onto a support beam to keep from flying off the wall in case the forces changed. We were speeding towards a blue planet. I could see it getting larger on the viewer and Optimus was doing his best to slow us down. It was too late however, we were caught by the gravity of the planet soon to break its atmosphere at incredible speeds. Optimus engaged secondary shields before we disintegrated and then he established the failing anti-gravitational systems. It was enough to keep us from becoming a fiery ball of molten metal but the anti-gravity systems failed completely and we continued falling toward the surface of the planet.

The little mech that was still attached to me, was trying to fight the many forces that had us pinned to the wall. He looked up at me and I finally looked at him. Then it felt like time stopped, and all I saw was his face and I realized who he was. It couldn't be! Had my visor been off I think my optics would of popped out of my head. I could tell he was just as shocked as I was, his mouth opening as though some words were struggling to come out of his mouth. I shook my head, my thoughts screamed, No….NO…NOOO! Not like this!

"Sounders…"

"Jazz…."

Time stood still and it seemed everything in the background halted for this occasion. The fabric of reality seemed to disappear and his nickname for me was the loudest sound I have ever heard in the entire universe. Then reality finally caught up to us and the situation we were in came back, we were about to meet with quick ends.

The roar of the ship tearing through the planet's atmosphere was overwhelming. Everyone still bracing themselves as the view of our end was coming in vivid detail on the Ark's main screen. Alarms and warning signs flashing added to the chaos. Optimus was still trying to regain control of the ship and refused to believe he was fighting a losing battle.

Jazz and I kept staring at each other, our surprise and horror surfaced within us both. The implications of our meeting left everything else inconsequential, were we enemies unbeknownst, till now. Then the ship lurched again, Jazz was being torn off of me and almost thrown out of the hole in the ship where the Nemesis had been attached.

"NOOoo!" I grabbed onto him, he held onto my hand as I pulled him back to me. I held him close and he did the same as everything was covered in white hot searing pain. Then I knew nothing…

**Four million years later….**

A haze of gray shapes seemed to float into my view and slowly everything seemed to clear up. I saw Megatron's face over me as he sat me up. I cleared my head as best as I could. My body felt slightly foreign to me but other than that I only felt like I drank too much energon. I looked around and I saw that we were in a ship of some kind but it was old and it had strange formations coming from the walls. Then it was all becoming clear, we fell into an alien world. Crashed but we should of been dead however here we are. I did a systems check and my internal clock had four vorns of passed time. What happened? Where are my symbiots? I searched desperately around and I didn't see them. I saw Skywarp line up the last of our fellow Decepticons while the ship's computer brought them online and changing their alternate modes to some schemes I never seen before. I tried to get up, to search for my symbiots. I was panicked, I was bent on turning this ship inside out till I found the five of them. My motor functions still felt foreign to me and I fell back onto my knees. My thoughts a thick haze of confusion and swelling grief.

Megatron knelt beside me, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a light shake. "They are fine. The five of them are outside running a quick survey of the planet we are on."

He pulled me up to my pedes and swiftly caressed my face before he turned his attention to the last group of Decepticons waiting to be repaired. I felt a great relief as my spark settled to a normal rhythm. I gazed around the room we were in, this was the control room we fought in before it all went away.

I walked around the room we were in, there were bodies of the Autobots still broken and long gone. Optimus slumped over the controllers, various piles of other Autobots…then I remembered. I remembered the reunion, Jazz before the crash and the ill timing of it all. I looked about and I saw him. Cold and gone, laying on the floor towards the back of the room. My spark skipped a pulse in my chamber and I approached his small form, broken and still. I knelt next to him and traced his cold face with a finger.

He was once my best friend and partner during our early days before the war and before my life as a mercenary began. He even named Ravage when I first created her. My symbiot's first action as a new creation was destroying all of Jazz's stuff. The worst was she destroyed all of his equipment he used when he DJ'ed at night. He deemed her Ravage as she chewed up his speakers. We were room mates, both in the Academy for Intelligence and Communications. We led simple lives during those days but eventually everything changed. He ended up working for Iacon Security Police and I found myself caught up with making profit and gaining alliances working the underground circuit in Kaon. Eventually we disappeared from each other's lives, he worked long hours and I couldn't be seen conversing with Security Police operatives.

I quickly stood up and walked away from his lifeless form, I was near heartbreak over it all. He became Autobot and I a Decepticon, his enemy. Had we all survived the landing, he would do his duty to eradicate me and I would have to do the same. For all purposes we would of still had been lost to each other. Good thing I made haste leaving his body because my beautiful Ravage came padding into the ship followed by her brothers. Rumble reported to Megatron on the terrain as the rest rushed to me. They communicated through our mental link how happy they were to see me up and around. Ravage tilted her head and peered at me.

_"Creator, is something wrong? You seem…pained. Are you not a 100 percent functional yet?" _Ravage asked in a private link to not startle her brothers.

_"I am a 100 percent."_ I knelt down and petted her head. I then opened my chest casing and they each transformed and nestled back into my body.

I wanted to spare Ravage accidentally seeing Jazz dead nearby. She had missed Jazz but never said anything because she hadn't wanted me to feel responsible for it. She cared for him since he watched over her, he even taught her the art of stealth and espionage. Remembering that sent a shock of deep sadness through me and my spark hitched again within it's chamber. I swayed a bit, and I was glad that I had blocked my mental link. I didn't trust myself to stop thinking of him, not yet.

"Soundwave, what's wrong? Were you not put together correctly? You look like your about to fall down." Skywarp questioned.

Megatron peered at me when he heard the unusually perceptive Skywarp comment. I straightened up and just raised my hand in dismissal. I made my way outside to take in the new world we landed on so many vorns ago. Still my thoughts turned to Jazz. Perhaps if I was still that same mech that I was before, I would of crumbled to the ground stricken by a flood of grief. But I wasn't, life as a mercenary and all my past deeds left me somewhat numb to attachments, all save my symbiots but that was different. However, after all this time I find myself shaken. Small traces of who I once was remained…remained to mourn him. I watched as an alien world gave birth to a new sunrise and all of the Decepticons stepped out of the ship ready to claim a new world for our own. This place seemed rich with resources and I went to work quickly sending reconnaissance drones in all directions.

Megatron flew to the top of a cliff near the volcano the Ark has crashed through, the rest of us followed. This world has promise and already I could sense his thought processes,we needed to find sources of energy and build a ship to get back to Cybertron.

"Megatron, drones report there is vast sources of energy. This planet is inhabited by flesh creatures with technology we can harvest." I said as the drones sent links of images to me.

"Excellent, Decepticons lets get to work obtaining what we need to get back to Cybertron with energon supplies." Megatron exclaimed very satisfied with the outcome of it all.

We took to the air one by one, except Starscream who decided to be a moron and shoot at the volcano where the Ark was partially buried. He meant to bury the ship further. I saw Megatron smacked him and forced his null ray weapon down.

"Stop that! Conserve your energy. Let's go!" He barked.

"I only wanted to thank Optimus for the ride." Starscream chuckled. He got in one more blast sending large rock rubble to come down on the exposed Ark. The volcano grumbled.

We set off to complete our objectives, had we known what Starscream started as a chain reaction we all would of took turns beating him into a scrap heap. Then Megatron would of thrown that infuriating Seeker into the volcano as an offering of stupid to this planet.


	4. Chapter 4

LAST CHAPTER:

The first source of energy we came upon was on a platform out in the middle of the alien world ocean, these creatures are gathering liquid substance called oil, which has a good potential to be converted to energon.

"Megatron, the substance the creatures are gathering is called oil. It can be used to convert into stabilized energon cubes." I stated after filing the information on the data pad.

"Let's go down and help ourselves then. Decepticons, clear the area of those creatures!" Megatron chuckled. This was too easy; the creatures of this planet were puny in stature and too weak to properly defend themselves without armor or weapons.

I gained intelligence on all their capabilities by my tiny aerial drones and I had hacked into their global communications they called the internet. Amusing, it was something akin to what we had on Cybertron but aside from being an access tool to public files, we didn't use it for entertainment. These beings used theirs for many purposes, strangely enough my firewalls buzzed with alerts to primative viruses to the millions of access "sites" and files. These creatures are strange, why would they infect their own data stores? My firewall and scrub programs cleaned all the information infected with trojan viruses and malware. My processors hummed with excitement as I made quick work of information. I could spend many months investigating the data, this made me very happy.

I snapped out of the rush of new information to assess the situation at hand. Megatron and the others started the process of claiming the oil platform.

As the main forces landed to swat away these "humans", as they call themselves, I prepared several small drones to attach themselves to satellites that were orbiting this world. Accessing their military satellites would give me a thrill. I wanted to know more of this species and their capabilities. They were organized; they had militant and civilain technologies, I must obtain knowledge of the range of their advancements. Also I wanted to make sure that if they choose to strike at us we would be ready.

I activated several spy drones and placed them in launch pods then shot them into the sky…

The drones I had were part of the modifications I made long ago while in Kaon. I had many such body "mods" that helped our cause; I choose to keep some of them secret from Megatron and the others. I cherished my advantage over everyone and everything. Especially, since many of our Decepticons love double dealing, I needed to make sure nothing would interfere with the cause and more importantly I wanted to make sure I could use information to keep our fellow Cons in-check. How I loved to black mail, Ravage was all too happy keeping all my targets reminded of it too.

I quickly joined the others; many humans had opted to jump off the oil rig than face Starscream and his merry band of Seekers. Skywarp decided to do some target practice using various large metal containers as projectiles and making a disgusting mess of them all. He was a ruthless killing machine, no empathy or remorse for laying waste to those that can't defend themselves. He also had a dark sense of humor that plays out when he's in battle or just on a killing spree.

Thundercracker however took a different route and decided to just chase a large group of the creatures off the rig in his earth-mode using aerial acrobatics to change then double around and blow them off the platforms with his thrusters. I wasn't surprised with his lack of relish in killing inferior creatures, it's a part of his programming to be begrudging fair. A vast contrast to his murderous Trine mate.

The rest of the Cons were shooting and shoving who they could. The humans that made it safely into the water were swimming as far as they could to brave the open ocean. It was better than remaining another astro second anywhere close to the siege taking place on the platform.

I landed besides Megatron, Starscream was inspecting the best place for us to siphon the bounty. The platform was fixed with a temporary subsea wells that were being fed thru pipelines.

"Right here, the contents are being routed thru this pipline." He said.

"Soundwave, prepare the energon cubes. This will be a good start. After we are done here we can begin planning the construction of our new ship." Megatron chuckled in satisfaction especially taking in the view of his minions making light work of all the humans they could find.

I went to work producing cubes to be filled, a convenient mod I had created purely for survival. It expended considerable energy to produce but nothing I couldn't handle.

Starscream opened the line and the oil poured forceably out which quickly filled the cubes. The excess spilled into the ocean. I dispatched Rumble and Frenzy to help with the conversion as others came to help with the task of bundling the cubes to be transported.

Then that's when several other bots landed on the platform, surprise and fury swept us all. Optimus and his Autobots had reanimated and were here. Starscream screeched and started shooting before Megatron and I could fully comprehend the odds of it all. The battle quickly ensued; I dispatched the rest of my Cassesticons to help with battle and the cubes.

"Hold it right there MEGATRON!" Optimus was in fine form as always. The heroic entrance never seems to get old with that guy, I'm sure if I looked closely his optics would be burning with righteous fury.

He shot at Megatron hitting him in the shoulder; Megatron raised his fusion canon and started shooting. The Autobots scattered taking cover and to engage other Decepticons. I crouched to become a smaller target and brought out a weapon from my subspace compartment.

"How did they revive? Soundwave, convert these cubes quickly! Starscream, get the other Seekers and get what cubes we have and go to our designated area of operations!" Megatron said as Optimus quickly approached for the obligatory hand-to-hand fight our faction leaders loved so much.

Megatron jumped from the platform we were on and tackled Optimus. I hurriedly converted the last group of cubes into energon as the Seekers gathered what they could and flew off. Rumble and Frenzy went to join in the battle to help hold them off till we got all the cubes out. Then a shot that nearly took my head grabbed my attention, well, that and a familiar voice…

"HEY! What in fragging Prime are you doing!WHY? SOUNDERS!" HIS voice breaking as he said my name. I felt my spark hitch, I could have been blown over by a gentle breeze then another shot, this one hit my shoulder and I fell to my knees.

"HUH? JUST WHAT THE FRAG!" He roared in fury but also there was misery in his outburst. I almost wanted him to shoot me again, the accusatory tones in his voice stung.

I cradled my scorched shoulder and quickly faced Jazz. I was a whirlwind of emotions: fear, loss, guilt, rage and relief. I was relieved because he was alive but he lived so we could have this confrontation. I raised my weapon at him, albeit shakily, even though this mech had once been my best friend, we were now enemies. I allowed a tendril of my telepathic ability to sweep his immediate thoughts; they were as turbulent as mine. I sensed he didn't have the resolve to kill me but he would do what he could to stop me.

Then another familiar mech rushed up behind Jazz, this one I knew well. Prowl, was his name. He was Chief of Police for Iacon, I had run–ins with him many times through energon raids and undercover sting operations in Kaon. He tried many times to squelch our numbers and to trap Megatron but he never succeeded. He managed to get a few bots into custody but he never got much information from them. Prowl did come close once to apprehending me but Senator Ratbat had called him off, what reasons he gave him…I do not know.

"Jazz, I heard you yelling I thought you were slagged!" Prowl had his weapon on me the whole time.

"I'm fine. Let's get this sucker!" Jazz said with dripping venom.

I could see Prowl's grin over his weapon "Well, if it isn't the infamous Soundwave, I been itching to get you into a pair of energon cuffs for a long time! I suggest you lay down your weapon and surrender!"

"Negative." I said aiming my weapon at him. I swept his mind quickly and saw he was more concerned for Jazz then he was for himself. Then Jazz shot at me once more almost hitting the cubes. This was getting dangerous quick, unstable ex-friend and a police chief with a chip on his shoulder. Slag it!I ducked for cover behind a large structure of steel beams.

I heard Skywarp teleport next to me and he wasted no time shooting. He clipped Prowl sending him running for cover. Jazz shot at him but missed; Skywarp had teleported and grabbed the last pile of energon then transformed and flew off. There was no sense in staying now that all the energon was secured. I heard Megatron giving the retreat order as he blasted the oil in the ocean setting the place in flames and using the black smoke to cover the retreating Cons. I could hear Jazz running to confront me before I had a chance to fly off.

Then I sensed Rumble and Frenzy attack Prowl as they kept him at bay with weapon fire and scathing insults. "Hey! Prowl! Heard you got assigned to babysittin' duty 'cause you couldn't produce any real results in Kaon!" Rumble shouted. That earned a mental chuckle from me. Frenzy kept him pinned under a blanket of fire as I heard Jazz rush to confront me before I could escape.

He barreled around the corner of my cover, I lunged at him, taking his arm carrying the laser weapon and pulling it behind him. The move knocked the weapon out of his hand sending it skidding across the floor and over the edge into the ocean.

"Stupid move Sounders…" He snarled.

He jumped spinning on his arm socket in a frenzy of maneuvers and kicked me in the face all in a few astro seconds. I forgot he was a master of many fighting styles, and his small flexible frame facilitated them all perfectly. I recovered quickly and sent a blast of disorientating waves thru his neural processors. He staggered back but retaliated with his own barrage of sonic frequencies, he also got mod'ed with weapons. Not surprising since he was a police officer, but that particular weapon was my creation, I felt a slight indignation at that. I brandished my laser weapon at him.

He was lightening quick and I barely time to register him disarming me of my weapon. He was getting ready to shoot me with it but I kicked it out of his hands. I then grabbed him by the neck and started crushing. I was enraged and sick of it all, I hated how his presence made feel. I wanted to kill him so I could go back to grieving him, which was easier to take than feeling like this.

He spat in my face then kneed me right where my spark casing was. Holy Prime! That fragging hurt. I let him go I was more concerned with not passing out. The attack had sent jolt of searing pain thru my whole body and I struggled to keep standing. I soon fell to my knees unable to shake the pain.

I could hear him breathing heavily as he stood over me with my own weapon at my head. I heard the weapon charge- up; he meant to really shot me this time. His thoughts emanated thick blankets of hurt, betrayal, sadness but also…love…He loved me?

I choked back a sob that threatened to escape my vocalisers, I wanted him to just end it. I then heard a growl as Ravage jumped Jazz her mouth clamping down on his arm holding the weapon. She shook violently sending them both skidding away from me. The gun dropped and I took it wielding it at Jazz as he was trying to defend himself against her attack.

"Ravage, stop." I said. Ravage disengaged from the struggle and ran to my side. Her head held low, I could feel her mind. She was heartbroken and frightened, she didn't want to destroy Jazz but she would do just that to save me. She stood protectively between me and Jazz, growling under her breath.

Jazz was unable to contain himself anymore and started sobbing at the sight of Ravage. All the fight had been drained out of him. He stood shakily on his last reserves of strength, the silent stare down was unbearable but he finally spoke up.

"Why…why did you turn to the Decepticons? Sounders!...Why? Why did you betray me this way? Betray everyone that…"

Ravage then did something I thought I never HEAR her do, she spoke aloud "Don't judge him! You don't know what he's been through!" She growled.

Both of us were stunned by her voice, I knew she could talk but I never questioned her why she didn't. Jazz never knew she had the ability.

Jazz covered his face and fell to his knees his grief having sapped the last bit of mental and physical strength he had left. His agony flooded all my senses and I shook as his emotions overlapped my own. I wanted to go to him, but the distance between us was too great to cross. However Ravage without hesitating went to him and nuzzled him briefly, he looked up. His face covered in tears, tears I never seen him shed before till now. He's been hurt before but I never seen him cry, never. This shook the core of me, and seeing Ravage nuzzle him like she use to made me ache for the past.

"I really missed you Kittamers." He whispered. Kittamers was the nickname he given her when she was young. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

I could sense Megatron looking for me, this could turn ugly for Jazz and I if we were discovered like this.

"Ravage! We must go." I said regaining some composure. She licked Jazz's face and whispered "Goodbye" She then transformed and nestled back into my chamber. She was struck hard today and it would be a long time before I would be able to console her.

I wanted to say something to him before I departed but I couldn't. I had no words to say, nothing that would matter anyhow. He was still on his knees staring at me, he wanted to run to me too but found no words he could say either. I hesitantly took to the air, glancing back at him as his comrade Prowl rounded the corner and went to him. Jazz embraced him and he was helped to his pedes. Prowl gave him a quick inspection for damage; I could feel Prowl's love for Jazz as I flew away rejoining Megatron in the air.

My other Cassesticons, met up with us and also nestled back into my chamber to join their sister who cut off mental links to us all. She could go days without saying a word when depressed or moody. Today was the worst I seen it get for her, she's angry with the situation but not me. I would feel better if she hated me but she harbored no ill will. She knows what all I been through to get to this point because she's been through it as well. It was a choice both of us agreed on to help Megatron all those years ago.

Everyone else had fled for the rendezvous point where Starscream had started laying out his plans for our ship. He sent Constucticons to gather materials at different locations. All the Cons already industriously employed in the efforts to get us back to Cybertron.

Megatron eyed me as we flew to rejoin Starscream and the others. The fact I had lingered behind on the oil rig long after the battle had him wary. I could sense he wanted an explanation for my actions.

I had none to give him, I wanted nothing more to just get to work and put all this behind me. Jazz's presence back in my life could not come at a worse time. The fact he was here on Earth would make avoiding him hard enough, I got a feeling where ever we go the Autobots will try to stop us. He will be there to confront me again.

Megatron halted in the air and grabbed my arm pulling me in front of him. His look was stern, made worse with his new earth-mode having altered some of his Cybertronian appearance in his default configuration. He looked foreboding and I felt like he knew my secret confrontation with Jazz. I cut my mental link to my symbiots, I got a feeling my ordeal won't be over anytime soon.

Megatron was boiling himself into a blind rage, his optics exploded brilliance as he stared me down.

"SOUNDWAVE, I said just what the frag were you doing down there!" He hissed. Oh slag…did I not hear him question me the first time? I was deep in thought so perhaps I didn't hear him.

"Just what were you doing down there after I had given the orders to retreat?" He was holding himself back from exploding on me. He grabbed me by both of my arms, his grip was like a vice and crushing down ever so slightly each astro second I didn't answer.

I exhausted his patience and he backslapped me. I felt broken in the inside and this just added to my torment. Displeasing him in such a way that now I am just a minion for him to beat. "ANSWER ME!" He pulled me to his face and retracted both my visor and mask.

This was not going to end well for me; I used the visor and mask to hide my emotions. Without them it would be difficult to hide the truth of what happened. I gazed at him, I felt disgusted with myself. I earned his beating today.

I could feel his rage back down slightly as he looked upon me, uncovered and unprotected. My face wore the mask of emotional pain, I couldn't hide it all. I hadn't realized that he pulled us down to earth until landscape filled the background. I was however still in the air; Megatron didn't relinquish his hold on my arms.

"Well?" he waited an answer.

"I was cornered but I was able to fight to get free." I said. Not entirely a lie but not the complete story either.

He must of sense I was being vague probably because I felt my face get hot and I dared not look at him any longer. His burning optics felt like they cut through me and I so wished I had my mask and visor on to hide my face. I could have told him the complete truth but that would no doubt mean the end of Jazz, or me for that matter.

"Do you think me a fool!" Megatron whispered as he drew me in closer to his face. I shook my head and I could feel a wave of agony wrap itself around me once again.

He backslapped me so hard I spun and skid on the ground a few feet from where we were. I laid on my back trying to orient myself while all my processors flashed hot with pain. He slowly approached and knelt over me with a smile.

"We have been together for many vorns, Soundwave. Even though I like you, I will NEVER trust you. When it was apparent you and I would become partners in the uprising, I did some research of my own on you. You were the bastard sparkling of an upper class politician and a third class citizen. Even though you didn't suffer to struggle in Kaon, your femme spark creator did. She placed you in middle class academies like communications and intelligence; with the credits your politician spark creator gave her to keep quiet. You had a rare gift, mental telepathy and projection. With those gifts, you would have soared through to Iacon Security Police. BUT after some unforeseen circumstances involving the death of your femme spark creator you decided to retreat to Kaon. Amazingly enough it was the same time your politician spark creator met with a horrible end, was it not?"

My optics must have popped out of my head, he chuckled. He then stood up and walked away. I was too stunned to get up so I laid there wallowing in past memories of anger and hatred, the killing I done to satisfy an injustice. My spark was bitter and my mouth spoke words I wish I had bit back, "Why tell me something I already know and LIVED? What are you getting at with this?" I barked. My anger swelling deep within, I resented Megatron for the first time.

He stood next to me while I remained on the ground; I ran my hands down my face and looked up at him. His eyes looked like two meteors about to plummet on me.

"The point I am getting at? Well allow me to get on with it then. I also obtained information on where you lived and who with for most of your young life. Amazingly, he went on to join Iacon Security Police and even more astonishing he joined the Autobots. The same Autobots that are here now, he is here with them on this rock!" Megatron's frown darkened and I could sense he was on a precipice of making a rash decision. I thought I heard his fusion canon charge up.

My spark felt like it wanted to fizzle and die; I felt something I haven't felt since the day my femme creator died...tears. I looked away from Megatron unable to face him now that my shame radiated from me in full force. He was accusing me of being a spy.

"Did you think I didn't know? How you found him in the Ark. When I was revived I made note of all the Autobots that were on the Ark. He caught my attention because I was knew who he was. I relished in the fact he was dead, yet just like the rest of the Autobots he is revived as well! So then, you disappear after the battle and you're behaving strangely so unlike yourself! Just what the frag happened, tell me the truth! You were with HIM…weren't YOU! If I ever see him again I will personally make sure he is gone for good!"

There is was, the very thing I didn't want to happen. Did. Megatron would stop at nothing to destroy Jazz and I wasn't so sure he wouldn't destroy me either. I'm so fed up with entire outcome. I decided I would rip out my emotions, be hollow and a pure machine. I had to let Megatron know how I felt before I do this.

"He means nothing to me now! It was long ago! IF you think I am a spy or traitor you're wrong! He's just a ghost of my past come to haunt me." I covered my face willing myself to stop crying and to regain some dignity in front of Megatron but I was in the dirt, on my back, and the tears kept coming. Slag it. I need to end this pain. I sat up folding my legs under me, I side glanced Megatron .

"He was going to kill me for betraying him, for being a Decepticon. We fought but neither of us could do it. It was the last bit of who I once was that died on that oil rig. That's the reason I didn't come back to you, immediately." I whispered.

I looked up at him and stated, "It's the truth. Yes, I have my secrets and hidden agendas but I never schemed against you. NEVER! I gave myself to you wholly, on that day I swore an oath to you."

I decided to end this misery now and my hand trembled as I reached for my head and opened the access panel to my neural processors, specifically the one that registers emotions. I was going to destroy those clusters to be the complete machine I needed to be. If I ever saw Jazz again it wouldn't hurt anymore and I could continue being Megatron's.

Megatron swooped down and grabbed my hand, "What the frag do you think you are doing?"

"Becoming someone you can trust for now on. I have to destroy all emotions that would threaten to take me away from you, from the Decepticons. If I continue this way, I can't say for certain if I wouldn't seek Jazz again and that isn't something I want. I want you, you alone. Can't you see?"

I smiled at him and this shook him visibly that he momentarily softened the grasp he had on my arm. He then grabbed my shoulders and forced me to turn and face him fully. I felt numb and I just wanted to get this over with. My optics still felt wet and hot as I gazed at the mech I worshipped for so long. He was fully seeing me for the first time, unguarded and stripped.

He was my first love and obsession, he is also my last. He caressed my face then said "There are so many reasons I shouldn't trust you, reasons and circumstances that would have had me destroy any other bot." He shook his head then continued "It infuriated me that I never found evidence that you would or had betrayed me. To me it just meant you were too skilled in hiding and the more I dug the more I realized how devoted you were. Soundwave….I…I.."

He then leaned in and kissed me. He kissed me and it wasn't the way I was expecting, perhaps a dominant kiss full of fire and hunger, yes. But this, it was soft and it was cautious, I wish it had been more often. As he was distracted, I yanked out the tiny processor which sent my systems into hard reboot.

I fell from Megatron's kiss all of it happening in slow motion. The look on his face as my vision faded, forever carved into my memory. He regretted what he done to spur me into this final act of passion.

I awoke to my Lord Megatron, assessing if I had neural damage to my processing clusters. I promptly got up and closed my cranial access panel and said "Behavioral problems: rectified." My voice seemed altered somehow, I ran a systems check. Default voice program initiated, problem with inflictions of speech when there were no emotion data to superimpose.

His countenance was dubious for about ten astro seconds as I stood and re-engaged my visor and mask.

"Emotional interference problematic. Better function and processing in this mode." My voice falling into a rhythmic tone. Megatron was about to say something but an incoming call distracted me.

"Proceed. This is Soundwave."

"Uhhh, Soundwave? You sound different. Whatever nevermind! Where are you two at? Starscream is about to blast the Constructicons for bringing poor materials." Thundercracker stated. Sounds of a screeching Seeker and angry Constructicons were in the background. "Crap! Skywarp 's smacking Constructicons with steel beams…HEY NO Cut it out!" The "comm." link went dead.

" Megatron we should return."I stated flatly.

He nodded and I took off in flight. I could sense my symbiots prodding the mental barrier. I reestablish the link. I could feel all of their questioning minds all at once, all except Ravage who has retreated to silence.

"_Hey boss, what gives? Everything ok? Hmmm…whoa what's that feeling?" _Rumble said.

"_Yea, you feel different, the link feels different."_ Laserbeak stated.

"_I removed some of my processing clusters but I duplicated them in the area of my processing units that allow me to mentally link with all of you. In simple terms, I moved my emotion clusters to only be functional in the mental link we all share." _I said.

"_Why didchya do that!" _ Frenzy piped up.

"_My emotions were causing me to acting irrationally. I had to do it to for me and for Megatron. Even though I can communicate to you all my feelings and emotions, it will not translate to my functions outside the link. This way I can continue being who you all know I am but how I feel about you all won't be on display in public."_

"_Ok, boss. I think I understand even though you aren't tellin' the whole story. But that's ok, you never done nuthin' without thinkin long and hard 'bout it."_ Rumble said.

"_I understand Creator."_ Ravage linked.

I linked privately to Ravage:_ "I know how much he meant to you. I was never blind to your suffering when we disappeared from the life we once had. I am so truly sorry. Perhaps in the future I will require some Ark reconnaissance work. As long as you promise to return to safely I will like for you to do this for me."_

I could feel her smile inward and linked _"I would like that."_

I sensed this was what she wanted. She wanted to ensure Jazz was happy by checking up on him thus also soothing herself. Secretly, it was for me as well.

I could feel my neural patch program reroute clusters to compensate for the damaged area and trying to find the lost codes. My visor flashed a message,it was my patch program was trying to access the codes that I stored my mental link cluster. I locked access to the clusters from the program. I kept getting errors but ignored them they will go away once my auto repair systems are done rerouting.

* * *

><p><em>This maybe the last chapter for now. I may add more later so I left it somewhat open ended for now. But there are other stories I want to write.<em>

Thank for reading!


End file.
